Sorry I asked
by StopTheMadness
Summary: My name is Bella Swan. I am torn between a WereWolf and a Vampire. I just jumped off a cliff and went to Italy cause the vampire tried to kill himself. Now I'm trying to have a happy life with my wolf, but nooo Things can't be that simple! can it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: Ok this is a story I have had running around in my head for a while. Its set during New moon After Bella jumps off the cliff and Jacob is driving her home (I would put what chapter it is in but I'm not at home at the moment). I have been itching to write it so enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I shivered, it was very cold. Jacob slung his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his warm arms. I breathed in his husky sent; it was a welcoming sent-safe. Jacob stopped my truck outside my house. I thought his mind would be on Harry- so his next sentence threw me off. "I'm sorry Bells I know you don't feel the same way as I do, but I'm always here for you, even if you only want me as a friend." He pulled me closer and I let him. He was so warm. Could I give Jacob the shattered pieces of my heart? If I move my head to the side and press my lips to his bare shoulder I know what would happen next. Could I do it? Butterflies assaulted my stomach. Slowly – oh so slowly- I turned my head and pressed my lips to his shoulder. I looked up to him, he seemed shocked. Then he slowly bent down and kissed me. His warms lips moved against mine, slowly, gently. I forced mine to move with his. When we pulled back to breathe I looked at him. "Jacob I'm sorry" I said and jumped out of the truck and made my way into the house. "BELLA WAIT!" He yelled I kept walking. "VAMPIRE" he yelled again but I was already inside. A light was turned on, though not by me. She was there. Someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" I gushed as I ran over to her. She wrinkled her nose and I stepped away. I ran to the door about to tell Jacob it was only Alice, but he wasn't in the truck. I sighed I will call him later.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked "Not that I'm not happy to see you" I quickly added.

"I came here because I saw you jump off a cliff! Which begs the questions how are you still alive?" She said eyeing me. "I told Edward this would happen. But he didn't believe me! How could you do this!? To Charlie to Rene and my brother do you have _any_ idea what this would..."

"Alice I wasn't committing suicide!" I interrupted her

"Are you saying you _didn't_ jump off a cliff?" she asked

"No I did, but for fun you know?" I said trying to sound convincing. She wasn't buying it.

"How did you survive? I waited for you to come up, I waited and waited but you didn't" she said, confusion and sadness coating her voice.

"Jacob pulled me out, he's strong" I said hoping she wouldn't ask about him.

"Is that what that smell is?" she asked.

"Huh? What smell." I said confused.

"You smell like a dog" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh" was my genius response.

Alice gasped then. Her eyes were wide. She was having a vision. "NO!" she shrieked "How cHHow can he do this!?" she yelled and dialled a number on her mobile. "NO! He hasn't got his phone! Argh!!" she yelled and started pacing.

**(A/N: I didn't want to write the whole Voltri thing so I just left that out sorry.)**

_**xXxX Three days later xXxX**_

_**(**_**A/N this is in Bella's room reference page is 511 of new moon)**

"Yesterday, when I would touch you, you were so . . . hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you _have_ moved on as I intended you to? That would be . . . quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try and spare my feelings, please- just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I did , can you?" He whispered. I didn't know what to say. I have feelings for Jacob, _strong_ feelings. Do I want to see were our relationship could go? "Edward" the name burned in my throat "Edward I love you"

"That's all I needed to hear" he said and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back. "Wait" I whispered "Let me finish" He nodded. "Edward I _do_ love you, but I love another, I want to see how things will go with him, I'm sorry" The look on his face broke my heart, Agony and heartbreak flashed in his eyes but he composed himself. "I understand, could I ask who this man is?"

"Jacob black" I answered I heard him growl. "I drove you into the arms of a dog!" he exclaimed. I shook my head and looked at the clock 3am "I'm going to see if I can get anymore sleep" I said.

"Of course I'll leave sweet dreams Bella." He said then sprang out the window. I lay back down, and closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

When I opened my eyes it was morning, I hopped up hoping Charlie was still at home, no such luck.

I grabbed some things for a shower and rushed my way through my morning routine. I went down stairs scooped up the phone and called Charlie at work. "Hello Chief Swan here" he answered.

"Hey dad it's Bella"

"Hey Bella is something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking . . . I know I'm grounded and all but . . . could I invite someone over?"

"I banded _Edward_ from the house"

"No, no not Edward I wanted to speak with Jacob"

"Hmm Okay but no leaving the house"

"Ok thanks dad, see you when you get home"

"Yup" and with that he hung up

I hung up and called Jacob

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hey it's Bella I was hoping you could come over?" I rushed my words.

"Why?" he demanded

"I just really need to see you. Please Jacob?"

"Fine, be there in a few" then he hung up.

I walked around the house after about 20 minutes I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window it was Jacob! I practically ran out the door. I hugged him pressing myself against his warm torso.

"I thought you'd be hanging out with your parasites" he said disgust in his voice.

"No I wanted to spend time with my wolf" I said smiling.

"Your wolf eh?" he said smirking

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

I started too walked inside and Jacob followed. I went into the small living room and sat on the sofa. Jacob sat next to me.

"Jacob I talked to Edward last night" I said the butterflies were back.

"And?" Jacob prompted

"He asked if I loved him, and I do bu-"

"Geez Bella! Why couldn't you tell me over the phone!" he interrupted me "Just go to your precious _leach_"

"No Jake you don't understand! Let me finish!" I yelled

"God Bella you know how to break someone heart don't you!" he yelled getting up from the couch.

"No please don't leave me Jake" I whispered.  
He started to walk out I jumped up and followed.

"JAKE!" I yelled after him "PLEASE LET ME FINSH!" he stopped at the door and turned to face me. I now had tears streaming down my face.

"Jake" I whispered.

"Yes" he said through clenched teeth

"I told him I love him, but I also told him I love you more" I whispered.

I looked up at him, his face was a mask. I couldn't tell what he was feeling so I ran to him and kissed him.

I Kissed him will all the passion I could muster. I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him with as much force as I had in me. He responded his arms snaked around my waste, moulding me to him. He kissed me back. I pulled back to breathe. My breath came in pants. I looked at Jacob I snuggled into him. "I love _you_ Jacob Black" I said "I love you too Bella Swan"

His words inflated my heart and I kissed him again. When he pulled back he said "I'm sorry about before I should have let you speak"

"It's fine" I said. He started to pull us to the living room again. We fell onto the sofa and Jacob pulled me against him. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Jacob asked, I giggled "Why would I of done any of that if I didn't want to be your girlfriend" I said and kissed him.

"So that's a yes?" he asked I laughed "Yeah it is" he smiled my favourite smile and I kissed his cheek.

"What do you want to do?" Jacob asked while tracing patterns on my arm

"I don't know I'm not allowed to leave the house" I grimaced

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure" I said jumping up to pic a movie. I put 'Step up' in the DVD player and went to sit with Jacob.

After the movie I put the DVD back in its case and put it away. I went and sat with Jacob again he put his finger under my chin to make me look at him, and then he kissed me. He lifted me up so I was straddling him I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him back. His arms went around my waist. I heard him moan into my mouth. Then I heard footsteps then a gasp.

I pulled back and saw Charlie standing at the door. I scrambled off Jacob "Oh dad! Hi!" I said, man that was smooth. Charlie looked at Jake, he didn't seem angry. He chuckled and said "sorry for interrupting"

"No, no it's fine" I quickly said.

"Jake would you like to stay for lunch? I have pizza" he said

"Sure, thanks Charlie" he said and got up and went to the kitchen, I quickly followed.

We all sat down and grabbed some pizza.

"So, are you to dating now or something?" Charlie asked after he ate his first piece of pizza.

"Yes, Dad we are" I said blushing. Jacob scooted closer and slung his arm around my shoulders.

Charlie smiled. And stood up "I'm going back to the station" he announced.

"Uh Charlie . . . could I go to La Push with Jake?" I asked.

"Sure go for it" he said as he left.

Wow.

"I think Charlie is happy that I'm with you" I laughed then kissed his cheek.

"I think so too" he said he was sporting a grin.

"Come on let's go!" I half yelled. Pulling Jake from his chair and dragging him to his car.

He laughed "Why do you want to go to La Push?" he asked.

"Anywhere is better than being stuck at home" I said then laughed. Jacob unlocked the car and opened my door for me. I eased my way into his Rabbit and buckled myself in.

He was in the car then and he started the drive to La Push.

The drive was quite but it was a good quite, his hand was rested lazily on my thigh.

We pulled up to his house then. He came around and opened my door for me, he had his hand outstretched I took his hand and he lifted me out of his car. He closed the door behind me and put his arm around my waist securing me to him. I felt so safe.

We walked up the small path and he opened the door for me, I went inside the house. I was about to go to the living room to say hello to Billy. "He's not here" Jacob said from behind me making me jump. "Oh sorry" he said kissing my head "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its fine" I said and started toward Jacobs's room. I went to his large bed and sat on it as there were no chairs and hardly any room and the floor. Jacob cam and sat next to me.

"So what happened in Italy?" he said looking me in the eyes.

I didn't want to tell him, he will get angry. He will freak out and probably faze, but I'll take my chances.

I told him everything minus the promise Alice made of me becoming a vampire, we will deal with that later if need be.

As I predicted he started shaking. "Jake calm down" he didn't he shook more. "Jake" I said looking him in the eyes, I grabbed his trembling hands and held then "Please calm down" I kissed him lightly on the lips and he stopped shaking. "Thank you". I smiled and he caressed my cheek, I lent into his warm hand.

"I love you" he whispered, "I love you too" I said smiling. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words" he said and kissed me sweetly.

I laid back on the bed and he laid back with me, I put my head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart, I traced patterns up and down my back , relaxing me. Soon I was asleep.

"Bella!" I heard calling, I didn't answer I was too happy where I was. "Bella!" I heard Charlie call. Again I didn't take notice. "Bella" this time not a yell but a sigh, I heard shuffling then someone nudged me. "Bella time to go home" I heard his whisper.

"No, five more minutes" I mumbled and snuggled closer to Jacob. Wait I was sleeping in a bed with Jacob with my father in the room. "On second thought" I said getting up and stretching. My movement made Jacob stir and wake up. "Sorry Jake I didn't mean to wake you"

"That's fine Bella" he said standing.

"Well I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow?" I said in a rush, I could hear Charlie tapping his foot impatiently, he just noticed Jacob didn't have a shirt on, but when _does_ he have a shirt on, I shook my head, Over protective Father.


End file.
